I may be the river's moon but i still love you
by KateTheVixen
Summary: In the new forest two kits are born Moonkit and EclipseKit one of them is hated by their parents and has the prophecy 'The river's moon will protect the three thunder from Medicine to warrior betrayal will begin' Join her story. JaypawXoc LionpawXoc R&R remade now spaced out
1. info and Intro

**ALLEGIANCES**

**RIVERCLAN**

**LEADER** **LEOPARDSTAR**- unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

**DEPUTY** **MISTYFOOT**- gray she-cat with blue eyes

**APPRENTICE**, **DAPPLEPAW**

**MEDICINE CAT** **MOTHWING**- dappled golden she-cat

**WARRIORS**

**BLACKCLAW**- smoky black tom

**VOLETOOTH**- small brown tabby tom

**APPRENTICE, MINNOWPAW**

**REEDWHISKER**- black tom

**APPRENTICE, POUNCEPAW**

**MOSSPELT**- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

**APPRENTICE, PEBBLEPAW**

**BEECHFUR**- light brown tom

**RIPPLETAIL**- dark gray tabby tom

**SILVERSTRIPE**- Silver tabby tom

**APPRENTICE, WILLOWPAW**

**APPRENTICES**

**DAPPLEPAW**- mottled gray she-cat

**MINNOWPAW**- dark gray she-cat

**PEBBLEPAW**- mottled gray tom

**POUNCEPAW**- ginger and white tom

**WILLOWPAW**- gray tabby she-cat

**QUEENS**

**DAWNFLOWER**- pale gray she-cat

**SKYHEART**- white she cat Mother of Silverstripe's kits: Moonkit and Eclipsekit

**ELDERS**

**HEAVYSTEP**- thickset tabby tom

**SWALLOWTAIL**- dark tabby she-cat

**STONESTREAM**- gray tom

**THUNDERCLAN**

**LEADER**** FIRESTAR**- ginger tom with a flame colored pelt

**DEPUTY**** BRAMBLECLAW**- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**APPRENTICE, BERRYPAW**

**MEDICINE CAT**** LEAFPOOL**- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**WARRIORS**

**DUSTPELT-** dark brown tabby tom

**APPRENTICE HAZELPAW**

**SANDSTORM**- pale ginger she-cat

**APPRENTICE, HONEYPAW**

**CLOUDTAIL-** long-haired white tom

**APPRENTICE, CINDERPAW**

**BRACKENFUR-** golden tabby tom.

**THORNCLAW-** golden tabby tom

**APPRENTICE, POPPYPAW**

**BRIGHTHEART**- white she-cat with ginger patches

**ASHFUR**- pale gray (with darker flecks) tom, dark blue eyes

**SORRELTAIL**- tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

**SPIDERLEG**- long limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

**APPRENTICE, MOUSEPAW**

**BROOK WHERE SMALL FISH SWIM (BROOK)**- brown tabby she-cat with gray eyes, formerly of the Tribe of Rushing Water

**STORMFUR**- dark gray tom with amber eyes, formerly of RiverClan

**WHITEWING-** white she-cat with green eyes

**BIRCHFALL**- light brown tabby tom

**APPRENTICES**

**BERRYPAW**- cream colored tom

**HAZELPAW**- small gray and white she-cat

**MOUSEPAW**- gray and white tom

**CINDERPAW**- gray tabby she cat

**HONEYPAW**- light brown tabby she-cat

**POPPYPAW**- tortoiseshell she-cat

**QUEENS**

**FERNCLOUD-** pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat, green eyes, mother of Dustpelt's kits: Icekit and Foxkit

**DAISY-** cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

**SQUIRRELFLIGHT-** dark ginger she-cat with green eyes, mother of Brambleclaw's kits: Lionkit, Hollykit, and Jaykit

**ELDERS**

**LONGTAIL**- pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight

**MOUSEFUR-** small dusky brown she-cat

**Intro:**

The wind blew through the white she-cat's fur as she ran through a lush green field with the moonlight shining down on her in her dreams making her fur look silver. She felt she could run forever but she was stopped by a loud purr, she turned around to see a huge light-colored tabby tom with a twisted jaw

"Crookedstar what are you?-" the snow white she-cat began but, the cat known as Crookedstar rose signaling for her to be silent

"you're having kits right Skyheart?" the tabby tom asked his eyes boring into her. The newly named Skyheart nodded as her snow white fur flowed in the wind. He padded up to her and whispered into her ear

"The river's moon will protect the three thunder from Medicine to warrior betrayal will begin." he said his image fading away in the wind

"WAIT WHAT DOES THAT MEAN!" she yowled to the wind

"the cat has come" was all she heard from the wind before waking. She soon woke up to pains in her stomach as she yowled for Mothwing. Mothwing ran in as fast as she could through the camp and soon told the mother to push. Her kit soon landed before her. She looked at the two kit's one was a white she-cat with an unusual grey oval on her forehead one gray front paw and gray tipped tail and one was a Silver tabby she-cat with an unusual white oval on her forehead one white front paw and white tipped tail .

"This is Eclipsekit." she said pointing with her tail to the older white she-cat her gaze looking at her proudly.

"And this, one is Moonkit" she said pointing with her tail to the silver tabby she-cat her gaze filled with hatred as she looked at the supposed cat of the prophecy.

"The protector is here." the voice of Crookedstar murmured

"Yes the one was here indeed." she growled going back to sleep her tail curled around Eclipsekit leaving Moonkit to mew sadly. Mothwing looked at the she-cat and pushed the silver tabby towards the mom to keep her warm.


	2. Chapter 1

***Moonkit's POV 4 moons later***

I was so excited today! My sister, Eclipsekit, told me how I can get Skyheart and Whitestripe to like me! We realized if I could get some fish, I would get the praised! I was surprised that Eclipsekit didn't want any praise though. So we snuck out of camp and went to the River at the end of our territory. We peered into the water and nodded to each other our Sapphire eyes glowing. The apprentices Pebblepaw and Dapplepaw showed us how to fish in a puddle when it was raining once so I knew it wouldn't be so hard. I saw a big fish swim by and in a flash I shot my paw into the water and scooped a huge fish out of the water ant onto the bank then killed it with a swift bite to the neck then we turned around and headed home and when we got back the Mistyfoot, Mothwing, Leopardstar, Skyheart, and Whitestripe ran to us and scolded us for leaving then Minnowpaw and Pouncepaw's eyes were HUGE when they saw the fish we had with us. Then my parents came walking towards me there eyes filled with pride but, when they got close, they walked behind me towards Eclipsekit then they said

"Wow did you catch that all by yourself?" Skyheart asked her

"No it's mine!" I said proudly with my head held high they didn't say anything but turn around and growled at me

"Go to the den!" they growled. I looked at them as my Sapphire blue eyes filled with sadness and my ears dropped and my tail dragged behind. I slowly made my way to the den when Leopardstar padded towards me.

***Eclipsekit's POV***

I saw Moonkit walk away sadly with her head down. I turned around and growled at my parents

"WHY AREN'T YOU EVER NICE TO MOONKIT? ITS ALWAYS ABOUT ME!" I spat at my parents. They looked at me shocked but calmed down.

"I don't know what you're talking about." my mother said purring closing her eyes innocently. I growled

"I'M DONE WITH THAT EXCUSE!" I spat running to my sister who was talking to Leopardstar.

***Moonkit's POV***

When I got to the nursery, Leopardstar padded up and looked at me

"Did you catch that fish by yourself Moonkit?" she asked her tail wrapping around her paws. I nodded happily that the leader was talking to me.

"How old are you and your sister?" she asked looking at me interested.

"Four moons" I said wondering why she was asking.

"Interesting" she said her gaze not moving away from me.

"Hey are you okay?" my sister, Eclipsekit asked I looked at her as Leopardstar got up and padded away

"Yeah I'm fine." I said yawning then curling up to go to sleep.

***2 moons later** **Moonpaw's POV***

"MOONPAW! ECLIPSEPAW! MOONPAW! ECLIPSEPAW!" Everyone cheered happily Eclipsepaw's new mentor was Leopardstar while mine was Mothwing. *oh joy! I get 6 moons stuck in camp and now my jobs staying here fun! I thought sarcastically* after about 3 LONG hours of learning herbs my mentor went to talk to the leader.

"I'm bored!" I said before noticing a tree and climbing it. I hopped onto a branch in the tree. I got bored and I jumped off of it. Then when I looked up I saw Mothwing staring at me wide eyed.

"How did you-?" she said

"How did I what?" I asked confused. She beckoned me with her tail

"Leopardstar!" Mothwing called. "Come in!" she said. We walked in and saw she was sitting in the den eating fresh kill.

"Leopardstar Moonpaw just climbed a TREE" she said emphasizing the word tree I looked at her confused

"So..?" I asked. Now Leopardstar was gapping at me.

"Moonpaw only THUNDERCLAN cats climb trees" she said disgusted by the word Thunderclan

"But, I like climbing trees" I said happily. She sighed "Moonpaw are you a Thunderclan cat or a Riverclan cat?" she asked.

"A Riverclan cat." I muttered.

"Then…?" she asked.

"Then I don't climb trees." I said.

"Good dismissed." she said.

***One Moon later***

*I HATE this job it's always my paw hurts or I have ticks and do they say thank you? NO!* Moonpaw thought bitterly to herself

"Moonpaw, can you come here please?" Leopardstar asked

"At least she said please" I muttered when I walked in Mothwing was sitting there next to Leopardstar. "yes Leopardstar?" I asked

"Can you check my cuts please?" she asked. I stepped over to her and examined it.

"It looks fine." I said looking them over. Leopardstar nodded before she stepped out of the den and announced that

"Mistyfoot, Mothwing, Eclipsepaw, Blackclaw, Dapplepaw, Minnowpaw, and Moonpaw will be going to the gathering" we all got ready and headed out. When we got there I walked over to my mentor who was talking to a light brown Tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

"Oh Leafpool this is my apprentice Moonpaw" I could see her stiffen. *what's wrong with her? I thought in my head*

"Hi I'm Leafpool." she said her eyes wide Mothwing looked at her confused by her actions.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Moonpaw." I said bowing my head respectfully

"So how's being a medicine cat apprentice?" she asked changing the subject.

"BORING I'm stuck in camp all day long." I groaned when my mentor left.

"You remind me of a cat in my clan he couldn't come though his name is Jaypaw." she said amusement in her eyes.

"Oh... Hey is that the she-cat Willowpaw talks about? Hollypaw?" I said looking at a black she-cat with green eyes.

"Yes that's my apprentice why don't you go talk to her?" Leafpool asked.

"Okay!" I said looking back at her and nodding before running to her.

***Leafpool's POV***

I watched her run to Hollypaw

"She doesn't seem to know yet." I muttered. Watching her talk to Hollypaw.

***Moonpaw's POV***

When I got to Hollypaw she noticed I came over and looked at me.

"So you're Leafpool's apprentice? I'm Mothwing's apprentice Moonpaw." I said happily.

"Well nice to meet you! I'm Hollypaw!" she said happily.

"Have you had a dream from Starclan?" I asked curiously.

"No you?" she asked.

"No, I haven't talked to them yet." I said shaking my head.

"Come on come meet the other medicine cats!" I said walking over to the others.

"Okay well this is Mothwing my mentor!" I said gazing up at my mentor.

"Barkface the Windclan medicine cat and his apprentice Kestrelpaw." said introducing the cats.

"Nice to meet you." Hollypaw said.

"You too." she nodded.

"And finally this is Littlecloud the Shadowclan medicine cat." I said nodding to the small tabby tom. I heard Onestar starting the gathering.

"It's starting!" I whispered excitedly.

"Okay bye!" she whispered running over to her clanmates.

"Moonpaw! Over here!" I heard Eclipsepaw whisper. I turned and ran towards her then sat down next to her. I looked up to see Leopardstar, Firestar, Onestar, and Blackstar.

"Windclan has a brand new apprentice Breezepaw." Onestar said as a black apprentice lifted his head proudly. "this moon leaf bare has been kind, the rabbits are sprinting, but not to fast and the windy weather which is hunting for the birds so we have more prey then ever other than that there is nothing important." he said before nodding to Blackstar.

"We also have a new apprentice named Ivypaw." he said the said apprentice narrowed her eyes. *she doesn't seem happy or nothing! I thought* "hunting has been good since our territory expanded." I heard gasps from Thunderclan. *what's there problem? I though* "our stretch of territory is great for prey. We would love to thank Firestar for giving it to us." he said.

"We're pleased to hear you're getting a lot from our prey-poor land." he meowed. "We are happy to have more than one apprentice this moon, Jaypaw couldn't come tonight but Hollypaw and Lionpaw are here." he said as the two apprentices stood up pride in their eyes. "We have been lucky this leaf-bare there has been frost but not a lot of snow and they prey is still running." he said. Then I smelt something different and Eclipsepaw seemed to too. There was a rustle at the intruder got closer.

"Intruders!" the cats yelled. The Windclan warriors lunged at the cats there was then yowls and hissing.

"Stop!'' Firestar said. The cats drew back fast. I heard Firestar say a name only some cats would talk about in our clan. "Graystripe!" he yelled. "You're alive!" he yelled running to him. "The twolegs didn't kill you thank Starclan." he said. a bunch of cats started yowling questions

"What about Brambleclaw?" a cat asked.

"I can't believe you found us!" the deputy said walking up to Graystripe his eyes filled with admiration.

"Where'd they take you?" Firestar asked.

"You didn't wait?" he asked.

"I couldn't." Firestar said sadly.

"You couldn't risk waiting in the forest." he said.

"If it had only been me I would have waited" Firestar said.

"You're alive!" I heard a Thunderclan warrior say. I saw a bunch of cats running towards him until Leafpool snapped.

"He's exhausted give him space."

"But he's a legend!" Hazelpaw complained. A cat that looked like Firestar looked at his companion

"Who are you?" she growled

"This is Millie, I met her at the twoleg-place." he said.

"A Kittypet came with you?" she asked surprised.

"I couldn't do it alone." he meowed.

"Did you follow the trail?" Brambleclaw asked his eyes narrowed.

"No we found it our way." Graystripe said.

"We searched his old home first." Millie growled.

"The forest was gone no cats, prey, nothing but broken trees and monsters." he said.

"How'd you get here?" Leafpool asked.

"Ravenpaw." he answered.

"How was he?" Firestar asked.

"Good, concerned he said he saw you and you were heading to the setting Sun." he answered breaking off his tail quivering.

"You okay?" Leafpool asked.

"Yeah just tired.'' he said.

"Well it's good to see you." Leopardstar purred walking to him.

"Welcome back!'' I shouted with others as all kinds of cats surrounded him.

"How'd you know we're here?" Mistyfoot asked.

"it's good to see you again, a rouge told us there were cats here, when we got to the ridge the moon was shining on the lake and we saw figures here." he said.

"Then we followed the fresh scents and they led here." Millie said. I noticed that Graystripe was glaring at Blackstar.

"Let's not forget our truce!'' Leopardstar said.

"That truce is for warriors." Blackstar growled.

"The gathering is for warriors." Onestar said.

"Are they going to take another warrior?" muttered a voice.

"I trained Millie! A Kittypet wouldn't have been able to make this." he said his voice turning into a cough.

"Come let's take you home." Firestar said.

"Can you travel a little more?" Graystripe asked.

"As long as you need me to Graystripe." Millie said.

"Okay anything else?" Firestar asked the leaders. I saw Leopardstar beckoning us over with her tail. Eclipsepaw and I walked over to her.

"Riverclan has two new apprentices Moonpaw and Eclipsepaw!" Leopardstar said. I looked at all the cats with pride in my eyes and my sister next to me.

"We're satisfied." Onestar said. Blackstar said nothing just shook his head.

"Well then we'll leave." Firestar said.

"Does this mean Thunderclan has two deputies?" Breezepaw asked.

"Graystripe and Millie are tired." I heard a Thunderclan cat say.

"Yes, lead the way" I heard Firestar say as the cats started leaving.

"Come on let's go!" Leopardstar said as we all headed back. I followed my mentor into camp. As I went to my den all the cats started hammering us for answers but I ignored them and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

"Wake up!" Mothwing said pushing me.

"What?" I asked.

"We have to test your knowledge for herbs." Mothwing said.

"Okay." I said sitting up she pushed a tall plant with yellow flowers towards me.

"Golden rod; terrific for healing wounds." I said.

"Good these?" she asked pushing a strong smelling plant with round yellow flowers towards me.

"Tansy right? And it's for coughs and they have to eat it a little at a time." I said happily.

"Okay good." she said pushing sweet smelling plants with large spreading fern like leaves with small white flowers.

"Okay juice is for infected wounds and roots are for bellyaches. There called chervil." I said looking at them.

"Okay now these?" she asked pushing out tall plants with brisk stems.

"Okay they're in marshy areas and the leaves are for infected wounds they're usually chewed called horsetail." I said.

"Okay wow you have a good memory for these." she said surprised.

"Those small blue and pink star shaped flowers with hairy leaves are for nursery queens it increases milk and brings down fevers their called borage leaves." I said before she could pull it out.

"Okay … how did you know those?" she asked confused.

"I don't know I just did…" I said. "The tall-stemmed, sharp smelling thistle with dark leaves is to be dug up and the dirt washed off and it's for rat bites and infections it's called burdock root." I blurted out.

"But I've never taught you that…" she asked.

"Fever few is a tiny bush with flowers like daises the leaves are eaten because they cool down bodies for chills or fevers. Marigold is bright orange and yellow flowers that grow low to the ground the petals or leaves are chewed and applied to stop infections. Lavender is small purple flowery plant it cures fever. Stinging nettle are spiny green seeds for cats that swallow poison the leaves are for swelling. Poppy seeds are small black seeds shaken from dead flower they help cats sleep, helps cats in shock, and distress not for nursery queens. Mouse bile is bad smelling liquid you must dab with moss and ticks fall off then you wash off you paws with water. Catmint delicious smelling leafy plants they're hard to find in the wild mostly found in twoleg gardens they're good for green cough. Yarrow is a flowery plant the leaves are chewed and applied to wounds of scratches to expel poison. Thyme is eaten to calm anxiety and frayed nerves. Dock is a plant close to sorrel chewed up to soothe scratches. Dried oak leaves are collected in the autumn and are stored in dry places they stop infections. Juniper berries are bushed with spiky dark green leaves with purple berries their used for bellyaches and for troubled breathing. Death berries are red berries that are fatally poisonous to kits and elders not for medicine known to twolegs as yew berries. Cob webs found all over the forest keeps wounds clean and stops bleeding. Honey is sweet golden liquid made by bees hard to get without getting stung great for soothing infections or throats for cats who breathed smoke. Water mint is a leafy green plant found in streams or damp earth fed to cats suffering bellyaches. Wild garlic if you roll in a patch it helps prevent infection especially dangerous wounds like rat bites. Coltsfoot is a flowery plant like a dandelion that is yellow or white flowers for shortness of breath. Comfrey is large leaves with small bell shaped flowers that are pink, white, or purple with fat black roots for broken bones or soothing wounds." I said naming every one of them.

"Strange I've never taught you those." she said curiously. "There is something very special about you." she said before leaving the den.

"Hey… Moonpaw?" Dapplepaw asked.

"Yeah what's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"I have a stomachache." she said sadly.

"Okay come here." I said.

"Okay." she said walking over to me. I touched her stomach.

"It doesn't look bad I'm sure you'll be okay." I said with reassurance.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes I'm positive." I said

"Okay thanks! Bye!" she said.

"Bye!" I said.


	4. Chapter 3

"Moonpaw!" my mentor Mothwing called.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Tonight we're going to the Moonpool to meet with the other medicine cats so we're going to get you excepted from Starclan." she said.

"Really!" I asked my eyes lighting up.

"Yeah now come on I want to test your fighting moves." she said.

"Fighting moves?" I asked confused.

"Yes even medicine cats must learn how to fight but remember this is only practice." she said leading me towards the training areas.

"Okay you ready come at me." she said looking at me happily. I went over my strategy in my head and smirked. *this is going to be fun. I thought* I ran straight at her and before I reached her I faked to the left then went to the right and pushed her down.

"Wow! Great job Moonpaw!" she purred.

"Okay so now I'm going to come at you and you try to take me down." she said walking to the other side of the clearing. Once she was ready she ran towards me when with a jolt I saw a new move to use on her when she got close to me I lashed out my back legs and put my weight on my front paws and pushed her up. When she got up I ran towards her to see if she was okay.

"Where did you learn that move?" she asked confused.

"I-I don't know I just did, it appeared in my head." I said thinking she was mad at me.

"Well that was great. Most can't do that." she said.

"Really?" I asked as I heard a mouse over by the trees. I started walking towards the mouse like Dapplepaw showed me when I was a kit I pounced on the mouse when I was really close to it.

"Wow nice catch!" I heard Eclipsepaw say as her, Leopardstar, Dapplepaw, and Mistyfoot came out of the bushes.

"Thanks!" I said giving it to her.

"We have to go back to camp to make sure we have enough medicine for today.'' I said padding back to my mentor.

"Okay see you later!" she said happily.

"Okay let's go Moonpaw." my mentor said.

"Okay so what do we have to do?" I asked happily.

"Wow you seem extra happy today. What is it the going to the Moonpool?" she asked curiously.

"Maybe!" I said happily.

"Okay so there is nothing we need so get ready to go!" she said.

"Oh trust me I'm ready!" I said.

"Okay then let's head off." she said leading me out of camp and through the river.

"Okay! So where are we now?" I asked happily.

"Well we're at the Horseplace and we're close to Windclan." she said.

"Oh I smell Shadowclan!' I said as we saw Littlecloud up ahead.

"Hi Littlecloud!" I said running up to him.

"Hi Moonpaw. We should wait for Leafpool." Littlecloud said once we got there.

"Hi Mothwing." the voice of Leafpool said.

"Hello Leafpool," Mothwing purred.

"Is the frost in Riverclan as bad as here?" Leafpool asked.

"We're sheltered from its worst the cold drove the elders into their dens though they're complaining about their bones." my mentor said.

"You've got enough poppy seeds?" she asked.

"Yes thanks for asking." Mothwing said.

"Hi Littlecloud." Leafpool said. I could tell someone was mad so I looked at a grey tom I didn't notice before. *I wonder who he is. I thought.*

"Are your clanmates recovered?"." he asked

"One wound unhealed. Yours?" she asked.

"Oakfur's limping." he said.

"Wrap his paw in comfrey before he sleeps." she said.

"We're out." he said simply.

"Why didn't you come here?" she asked.

"Blackstar didn't allow us." he stated simply.

"I'll leave some at the border tomorrow." she said. I walked over to the grey tom and my pelt brushed his.

"Where's Hollypaw?" I asked.

"Didn't you know? Hollypaw found it boring and left it to her poor useless brother instead." he hissed. I glared at him. *I was just wondering jerk. I thought*

"Well sorry for not knowing." I hissed back at him sarcastically before rolling my eyes at him.

"I see you're getting to know my apprentice Jaypaw." Leafpool said. *oh so this is Jaypaw. I thought*

"So Moonpaw how's your training?" Leafpool said.

"it's boring." I hissed.

"Moonpaw." Mothwing warned.

"Sorry but it's true." I muttered.

"Hi Jaypaw how's training?" Mothwing meowed.

"Great." he replied.

"He's a fast learner." Leafpool said.

"Really? How about Moonpaw?" Littlecloud asked.

"Same." Mothwing replied. A scent rushed towards me as I smelt Barkface.

"Barkface!" Littlecloud called.

"Where's Kestrelpaw?" I asked leaving Jaypaw's side.

"He's come down with whitecough." he said looking at me.

"Not badly, I hope." I said concerned for my fellow medicine cat apprentice.

"He's young and strong he'll fight it. But I'm making sure it doesn't with prey scarce the clans vulnerable." Mothwing mewed in agreement.

"The moon is rising." Littlecloud said.

"We'd better hurry." Leafpool said.

"Moonpaw stay with Jaypaw." Mothwing said. *oh great I'm stuck with a blind jerk. Lucky me. I thought bitterly* I walked next to Jaypaw our pelts not brushing at all.

"Has Leafpool brought you here yet?" I asked. I saw a rabbit hole coming up in front of him so I grabbed his scruff and dragged him sideways. He struggled free from me and lunged at me with unsheathed claws. Before he could reach me I ran beneath him till I was behind him.

"Jaypaw! What are you doing?" Leafpool screeched.

"He almost fell into a rabbit hole I was just helping." I hissed at the apprentice.

"I didn't know!" he snapped.

"Well sorry for trying to help." I snapped at him. I saw his eyes flicker with surprise before glaring at me again.

"Apologize." Leafpool said.

"I saw it I didn't need help." he said.

"That's not an excuse. Apologize." Leafpool hissed.

"I'm sorry." he muttered.

"It's fine just tell me next time." I growled flicking my tail over his nose before walking away.

"Keep up Jaypaw!" Leafpool said.

"The late frost has damaged a lot of new leaves." Barkface said.

"I was looking forward to restocking. Now we'll have to wait a moon for them to recover." Littlecloud agreed

"There are some sheltered spots in Riverclan territory where some herbs escaped damage." I said. I looked at Jaypaw and saw he was going to slip I lunged towards him but stopped. *he said it himself he can see it. I thought* I watched as he slithered ungracefully onto his side and waited without saying anything as he struggled to his paws. I saw him flash me a glance of admiration. When we got to the steep ridge I offered no help but I stared at him with a spark of anxiety as he hauled himself up the rocks. When we got down I heard Mothwing whisper something to Leafpool.

"Starclan! I bring you Jaypaw, my apprentice, and pray you accept him as you once accepted Me." she called to the sky before turning to Mothwing showing her it was her turn.

"Starclan! I bring you Moonpaw, my apprentice, and pray you except her as you once accepted me." Mothwing said as we all laid down and tucked our paws under our chests and I touched my nose to the water. I woke up in Starclan hunting grounds.

"Mudfur?" I asked

"Yes little one?" Mudfur asked me padding over and touching his muzzle to mine.

"It's good that I've finally met you." I mewed.

"You too little one I've heard a lot about you." he purred. "You've dealt well with Dapplepaw's stomachache." he said.

"Was it good that I used reassurance instead of herbs?" I asked.

"Yes. She got better on her own, and the herbs can be saved for a cat with greater need." he praised me. My tail started flicking happily.

"Any news for our clan?" I asked.

"Beware the twolegs upstream their kits are trying to block the river that feeds the clan." he said.

"I'll warn Mothwing." I said dipping my head.

"One more thing." he said before I could leave.

"Yes?" I asked confused.

"The river's moon will protect the three thunder from Medicine to warrior betrayal will begin." he said.

"Is that a prophecy?" I asked. He didn't answer just walked away from me and into the bushes.

*in the bushes*

I watched as Mudfur padded away from Moonpaw.

"So that's a prophecy?" I muttered before walking away.

*back to Moonpaw*

I watched as he left. * am I the river's moon? What does it mean by three thunder? What does it mean by medicine to warrior? Or betrayal will begin? I thought.*

"Moonpaw wake up!" My mentor called.

"Yes?" I asked waking up. I remembered my dream and I felt excited. *I can't wait! I thought* I looked at Jaypaw curiously * I heard someone else in my dream was that him? I thought* I noticed him look away quickly.

"Come Moonpaw it's to cold to stand around." Mothwing called.

"We should get home." Leafpool said.

"Anything for Firestar?" Mothwing asked.

"I want to get back before the dawn patrol leave they'll come looking for us instead of the borders." she said. Jaypaw went up and looked down as if he was looking for something.

"You go first." I said to him.

"How's your training?" Mothwing asked

"Okay I suppose the best part is meeting Starclan." Jaypaw asked.

"Of course." she answered.

"Any tough cases?" my mentor asked changing the subject.

"One warrior has a scratch that won't heal." he said.

"What are you treating it with?" she asked.

"Honey and horsetail poultices, but he rubs them off quickly his nest is sticky and a trail of it is over half of the camp." he said.

"Have you tried catchweed on the scratch after the poultice?" I asked.

"Thanks. I'll try it." he mewed.

"It helps to share ideas." Mothwing said.

"Did Starclan give you advice?" he asked. I ran up ahead so I could get to sleep soon Mothwing hurried to catch up. We stopped at the meeting place and said good bye.

"Good-bye," Littlecloud said.

"See you at the gathering." Mothwing said.

"Good-bye Jaypaw!" I said padding away.

"bye." he muttered.

"Travel carefully." Leafpool said. When we were out of reach I began to talk.

"Mothwing?" I asked.

"Yes Moonpaw?" she asked.

"Mudfur came to me." I said.

"Yes what did he want?" she asked curiously.

"He told me to beware the twolegs upstream their kits are trying to block the river that feeds the clan." I said recalling everything he told me.

"Okay thanks for telling Me." she purred.

"Oh and why did Jaypaw ask about Starclan?" I asked knowing she wasn't telling me something.

"Well you can't tell this to anyone not even your sister can't know." she said.

"Okay what?" I asked.

"I don't believe in Starclan I mean I once did but not anymore." she said *but a medicine cat has to… don't they? I thought* "I'm sorry." she said.

"It's okay but does anyone know?" I asked.

"My brother Hawkfrost and Leafpool." she said.

"There they are!" I heard Eclipsepaw shout as she came running with patrol next to her.

"Are you ok Mothwing?" Leopardstar asked.

"Yeah a little tired though.' she said.

"Well why don't you go back and take a rest." she said.

"Okay thanks." I said pelting over to the medicine cat den to sleep for a while.


	5. Chapter 4

***quarter moon later***

I sat in the medicine cat den trying to get out of the rain.

"Moonpaw." Mothwing said from the herbs.

"Yes?" I asked

"We need Fever few, Dock, and water mint." she said

"Ok see you when I get back!" I said running to go get some herbs. "Okay "ok dock is over here." I said walking to where the dock usually grows. "Darn there isn't a lot but there is enough to fill the storage." I said grabbing it and carrying it with me. "Okay fever few, fever few." I said looking for some fever few. "There! And it's sheltered from the rain." I said grabbing a bunch of the herbs. I ran back to the den and set them down.

"No water mint?" she asked surprised.

"I'm going right now." I said running off. When I got to it I saw Leafpool, Weaselfur, Kestrelpaw, and Littlecloud. Running over. "Hey how's the prey running?" I called.

"Okay but we need to talk to Mothwing for catmint." my pelt prickled * catmints for Greencough though! I wonder if Jaypaw's okay… wait why do I care? I thought*

"Right this way!" I said rushing back with water mint in my mouth over the stepping stones.

"Moonpaw!" Eclipsepaw said touching her muzzle to mine. "Who are they?" she hissed at the others.

"They've come for catmint!" I said my fur prickled with fear.

"Who came for some?" Mothwing asked her head popping out of the den. "Oh be back!" she said going back in to get catmint. "Here you go guys take this." my mentor meowed putting the catmint at their paws.

"Thanks Mothwing!" Leafpool said.

"Leafpool!" I called after giving the water mint to my mentor.

"Yes?" she asked stopping for a minute to see what I was going to say.

"Tell Jaypaw I said hi ok?" I said looking down at my paws and scuffling them around embarrassed before looking up at her.

"Okay." she said surprise flickering in her eyes before turning into understanding. I ran back to my mentor.

"Why don't you take a break for a while go get some prey?" she said when I came in.

"No, prey is scarce I wouldn't want to." I said.

"Nonsense you're one of the most important parts of the clan. You need to keep your strength up with all the cats getting Greencough around the lake" she said happily.

"Okay but only a small one, you need one?" I asked

"Sure!" she said. I went out to go get some fish when I heard a wheezing sound. *Greencough! I thought* I turned around and saw my dad wheezing.

"Mothwing!" I yelled as I ran to him.

"Oh no Greencough. Get in my den now! Moonpaw make a nest." she said. I nodded and ran to the den and made a nest.

"Good now get some catmint for Greencough, Lavender cures fever, and coltsfoot for shortness of breath." she said.

"Right!' I said running to the stocks. I grabbed catmint, Lavender. "Mothwing we don't have any more coltsfoot left!" I panicked.

"There is no more here either… go to Thunderclan! See if Leafpool has any. But I want you to go alone otherwise someone could attack you two and we can't afford any warriors gone right now and-" Mothwing said but was cut off.

"Skyheart has Greencough!" Eclipsepaw said

"Get her in here and go with Moonpaw to Thunderclan." Mothwing said.

"Make a new nest." I said before she could ask me I grabbed some moss and made a nest before running to Eclipsepaw who brought our mom in. "let's go!" I said.

"Remember stay next to the lake!" Mothwing yowled.

"Okay!" I said running with my sister on my tail.

"Windclan!'' Eclipsepaw said as we reached the border.

"One inch from the lake." I said looking back at my sister.

"Okay." She said as we broke into a trot next to the lake and sat down at Thunderclan's border.

"What are you doing here?" Jaypaw growled as he came out of the bushes.

"We're in need of coltsfoot may we talk to Leafpool?" I asked politely trying not to hiss.

"Okay fine." he said in surprise. My sister and I walked behind him as he led us there.

"So how's your clan?" I asked.

"Fine yours?" he asked.

"My parents both have Greencough." I said.

"Oh I'm sorry…" he muttered.

"It doesn't matter they hate me." I said.

"Why?" he asked surprised.

"Who knows? Who cares?" I said happily.

"You don't mind?" he asked surprise written all over his face.

"I did when I was little but you know after certain events you get over it." I said before walking up to him and whispering in his ear. "Like having dreams where nosy toms watch from the bushes." I said smirking.

"How did you?-" he began.

"Know? Well you're pretty loud when you exited my dream." I purred in amusement.

"Jaypaw what are they doing there?" a golden tabby tom said.

"Lionpaw this is Moonpaw and Eclipsepaw their apprentices of Riverclan. Moonpaw's a Medicine cat apprentice." Jaypaw said.

"Moonpaw what are you doing here?" Hollypaw asked.

"We're here for coltsfoot. We've run out." I said.

"Oh Jaypaw we have visitors?" Firestar asked jumping down the rocks.

"Hi Firestar we need some coltsfoot then we have to leave." I said bowing my head in respect.

"Okay." he said padding off.

"Okay follow me." Jaypaw said leading me to the den.

"Oh hi Moonpaw what do you need?" Leafpool asked as I padded in.

"Coltsfoot we've run out." I said.

"Okay here it is Jaypaw why don't you show her off?" Leafpool asked. I felt my fur rise. *we can take care of ourselves! I thought*

"I'm sure she can take care of herself." Jaypaw said.

"Thank you Jaypaw." I said happily making my fur lie down.

"No just to make sure." she said.

"I can take care of myself'' I growled.

"Okay if you're sure." she said still uncertain.

"Thanks for the coltsfoot." I said grabbing it and walking off to see my sister talking to Lionpaw. I flicked my tail on her shoulder so she could know we're leaving.

"Bye Lionpaw!" she purred.

"Bye Eclipsepaw." he said back.

"Bye Moonpaw!" Jaypaw said.

"Bye Jaypaw!" I put my herbs down then I shouted back to him then picked them up. We ran to the border and raced past the Windclan border, past the Horseplace, across the stepping stones, and into the medicine cat den. "Here it is!" I said giving her the coltsfoot.

"Thanks and I hope you know that because their sick we have to stay here for the gathering." she said reminding me.

"Oh…" I said my ears falling down sadly.

"It's ok I'll tell you what happens!" Eclipsepaw said.

"Okay thanks…" I said sadly.

"It'll be fine." she said licking my ear.

"Okay." I said trying my best to be happy.

"Trust me it'll be okay." she said.

"Okay." I said happily.

"Okay see you later I have to go hunting." she purred.

"Bye!" I said happily. *I wish I could go…I thought* *what? Go where and who are you? A voice said* *the question's more like who are you? But because I'm sad I can't go hunting my name is Moonpaw. I thought.* *Moonpaw! It's me Jaypaw! Jaypaw thought.* *Jaypaw how did you get in my head? I thought* * I heard you first… so how did you do this? He thought* * I don't know! I just thought of something and you heard… I thought* *why don't you try talking to Lionpaw he's here right now. He thought.* * Lionpaw this is Moonpaw can you hear me? I thought.*

*** In Thunderclan Lionpaw's POV***

I walked into the medicine cat den to see Jaypaw stopped in place and staring off into space.

"Jaypaw?" I asked. He stopped and looked at me before stopping again. *Lionpaw this is Moonpaw can you here me? Moonpaw's voice said.*

"Moonpaw?" I whispered.

"So you here her to…" Jaypaw said. *Moonpaw how did you…. I thought* *I don't know hold on I'm going to try something. She thought*

***Riverclan Moonpaw's POV***

*Okay can both you hear me? I thought* *I can! Jaypaw thought* *me too and how could you make us hear each other? Lionpaw thought* *don't know. I thought.* "Moonpaw why don't you get some prey?" Mothwing said. *sorry I got to go. I though* *see you at the gathering? Lionpaw thought* *no I have to stay with the sick cats. I thought* *me too well bye Moonpaw. Jaypaw said.*. *bye. Lionpaw said.*

"Okay thanks!" I said grabbing four pieces of fish and pulling them to the den. I put them next to my parents and mentor.

"Thanks Moonpaw." Mothwing said.

"Hey Moonpaw!" Pebblepaw said.

"Hey Pebblepaw!" I called

"Want to go hunting?" he asked.

"Let me ask my mentor." I said.

"Yes Moonpaw you can go." Mothwing purred before I could come in.

"Thanks!" I said running to Pebblepaw.

"So we haven't seen each other in forever." Pebblepaw said as we were out of camp walking side by side our pelts brushing together as we walked.

"I guess so, so how a warrior apprentice being?" I asked looking at him.

"Good I guess but it's boring that you're not a warrior…. So how's being a medicine cat apprentice?" he asked.

"Well it's kind of boring but fun at the same time." I said feeling my ears burn.

"Oh I see." he said looking forward again. I heard a scuffling and immediately started stalking it. I silently walked forward and pounced before I landed on a vole.

"Moonpaw!" I heard a voice whisper. My ears stood up as I looked around.

"Hold on!" I whispered. I ran to Pebblepaw.

"Pebblepaw, why don't you go that way and I'll go this way so we can get more." I said. Pebblepaw's ears drooped.

"Okay. See you later?" he asked hopefully.

"Sure." I said.

"great." he purred.

"Okay bye!" I said walking over to the bush I heard the voice in. "hello?" I asked.

"Right here!" I heard a voice whisper.

"Lionpaw what are you doing here?" I hissed my ears folding back.

"I-I wanted to see your sister." he muttered scuffling his paws in embarrassment.

"My sister?" I asked my ears unfolding a smirk appearing on my face.

"What it's not like that!" he said his eyes wide.

"Sure." I said the smirk still on my face.

"Oh really and what about you and Jaypaw? Or you and that tom?" he asked smirking. I felt my ears burn.

"I do NOT like Pebblepaw! And Jaypaw and I are just friends." I hissed.

"Pebblepaw sure doesn't like you as a friend. And I think you like Jaypaw more than a friend." he teased.

"Moonpaw?" I heard the voice of my sister say.

"I'm in here." I said sticking my head out of the bush to make sure no one was there.

"Why are you in the bush?" she asked when she got close to me.

"Lionpaw called me over he wants to talk to you." I said winking.

"Oh…" she said scuffling her paws I jumped out of the bush and pushed her towards it.

"I have to go hunting you two have fun." I said winking before running off. When I got to the river I felt a presence beside me I looked next to me and saw an outline of a she-cat that had stars in her fur.

"hello." she said bowing her head to me.

"Hello?" I said confused.

"Don't worry you don't know me but I know you." she purred.

"You do?" I asked.

"You see I am your Great grandmother Silverheart. I too was once a medicine cat before Mothwing." she purred.

"Really? Can you tell me more?" I asked.

"Why don't we meet in your dreams you see I don't watch over the clans anymore but I want you to tell some of the clan cats I said hi." she purred.

"Of course!" I purred.

"tell My father Graystripe, my brother Stormfur, Firestar, Squirrelflight, Crowfeather, Brambleclaw, and Leafpool that Feathertail and I said hi and to keep holding on. Then tell Eclipsepaw and all of the Riverclan cats that Feathertail and I said hi." she purred.

"Graystripe's your father?" I said in awe.

"Yes… but I'll explain more tonight." she purred.

"Okay." I said.

"Don't worry I'll always be with you." she purred before touching her nose with mine and disappearing.

"Okay I promise." I said rushing back to my clan.

"Mothwing!" I said as I jumped into the den my parents both asleep.

"What's wrong?" she said surprised.

"I-I saw." I said trying to regain my breath.

"You saw what!" she asked frightened.

"Silverheart!" I purred.

"Silverheart. I remember her. After she went to the sun drown place I became the apprentice for Mudfur… she came back found out she was replaced and went to Thunderclan." she said sadly.

"Your parents came back and they don't know they're related to Graystripe so you should tell him…" she said.

"Silverheart said to say hi to everyone." I said.

"Well why don't you tell the ones who knew her?" Mothwing asked.

"Okay but who knew her?" I asked.

"Leopardstar, Mistyfoot, Reedwhisker, Dawnflower, Blackclaw, Heavystep, Mosspelt, Voletooth, Stonestream, Swallowtail, Rippletail, Beechfur, Minnowpaw, and Pebblepaw. They were Kits when she met them so why don't you go see I mean she always played with them?" she said.

"Okay thanks!" I said running off.

"She's just like Silverheart." Mothwing purred in amusement.

"Leopardstar!" I called.

"Come in!" her voice called.

"Hi Moonpaw what do you need?" Leopardstar asked sitting next to Mistyfoot.

"Guess who I saw by the river?" I asked excitedly.

"Who?" Leopardstar asked confused.

"Silverheart!" I said happily.

"You saw her?" Mistyfoot asked jumping to her paws.

"Yeah! I saw her faint outline shimmering with stars!' I purred happily.

"Oh so she's dead?" Mistyfoot said sadly.

"Yeah but she wanted me to tell you hi!" I purred.

"So you know she's your great grandmother?" Mistyfoot asked.

"Yeah!" I said.

"Well then I guess you need to know that Silverheart is my cousin and that because you are related to her you have Thunderclan, SkyClan, Riverclan, Silverclan, and Windclan blood." Mistyfoot said.

"She does? That's why she can climb trees, jump high, swim, and do a hunters crouch." Leopardstar said.

"Yes because Feathertail, Stormfur, and Silverheart's father was Thunderclan, their mother was Riverclan, their grandmother was Windclan, her grandma mated with a Silverclan cat who as Skyheart told me are master trackers, and her grandfather was SkyClan." Mistyfoot said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah!" she said.

"Well I have to go tell everyone else Silverheart said hi! Bye!" I said running out.

"Now who does that remind you of?" Mistyfoot asked with an amused purr.

"Just like Silverheart." Leopardstar purred. I ran through the clan and finally got to the elder den

"Hello Moonpaw what are you doing here?" Stonestream asked.

"Well when I was by the river I saw the faint outline of a cat with stars shimmering in her fur my Great Grandmother Silverheart." I purred.

"Silverheart? I haven't heard that name in moons she was a spirited cat I met her when I became Swallowtail." Swallowtail purred.

"I met her when I was just Stonepaw." Stonestream purred.

"I use to hear stories from Shadepelt about how she helped fight BloodClan." Heavystep said

"I was an apprentice when she was born." Heavystep said.

"she knew cats like Bluestar, Tigerclaw, Yellowfang, Cinderpelt, Whitestorm, Darkstripe, Swiftpaw, Runningwind, Willowpelt, Frostfur, Brindleface, Goldenflower,Speckletail, Halftail, Smallear, Patchpelt, one-eye, Dappletail, Brokentail, Crookedstar, Mudfur, Stonefur, Shadepelt, Loudbelly, Scourge, Bone, and Graypool." Stonestream said.

"Oh cool!" I exclaimed.

"Well I have to go tell the others she said hi. Bye!" I yelled running away.

"Always lifting up spirits." Stonestream said. I ran to the warriors den knowing that because the sun was going down most of them were there except for Blackclaw who was guarding the camp.

"Hello Moonpaw what can we do for you?" Mosspelt asked sweetly.

"When I was at the lake I say the spirit of my great grandmother Silverheart and she wanted to say hi to all you." I said.

"Silverheart?" Blackclaw asked walking in.

"Yeah! She wanted me to say hi to all of her friends and family." I said happily.

"Okay well then tell her we said hi ok?" Reedwhisker purred.

"Sure Reedwhisker!" I said running out to go to the nursery. "Dawnflower?" I asked as I came in.

"Yes Moonpaw what is it?" she asked.

"Well when I was by the river I saw the spirit of Silverheart and well she wanted me to say hi to her friends and family." I said.

"You know we were really close when we were both apprentices she would always help me when my kits were born you should tell them it's getting late." she said

"Okay bye." I said running to her fellow apprentices.

"I remember how enthusiastic Silverheart was when she became Silverpaw." Dawnflower mused.

"Minnowpaw! Eclipsepaw! Pebblepaw!" I called before they reached their dens.

"yes." my sister asked.

"I have news. Silverheart our Great grandmother said hi." I said.

"Silverheart why does that sound familiar?" Minnowpaw asked.

"When you were kits you played with her." I said.

"Oh her! Now I remember I used to play with her a lot." Minnowpaw said.

"Moonpaw!" Mothwing called.

"Sorry got to go." I said going to the den. "yes?" I asked.

"You need to go to sleep for tomorrow so you can get ready." she said.

"Okay." I said yawning.


	6. Chapter 5

***dream***

"Good seems like you made it. You ready to learn more about me?" Silverheart said as I got to sleep.

"Yes now I'm ready." I said sitting down and getting comfortable.

"Ok as you know Graystripe and my mother Silverstream fell in love and had kits together when my brother, sister, and I were born our mother died." she said her eyes full of sorrow. "We were brought to Thunderclan and nursed by one of their Queens… I wandered off three days after I was born and was captured by twolegs and given the name Stream. I escaped the twoleg nest and found my way back to the clans and met Firestar, knowing I would be happier with my siblings he took me to Riverclan. When we got there I was accepted into the clan and reunited with my siblings the next day I was medicine cat apprentice and was meeting with the other cats. when I first went to the Moonstone I was given the prophecy by a she-cat named Spottedleaf called 'the mountains will show the feather will die, the storm will leave, and Thunder will grow.' and I fell in love with Blackpaw an apprentice of our clan which was against the warrior code. Soon the threat of Tigerstar and BloodClan came upon us. After they were gone I was given my true medicine cat name Silverheart." she said like she was reliving the memories. "Moons later Feathertail was told of a disaster to come to the forest my brother and I agreed to go we later met with the other cats and headed to the sun drown place. We got there and met Midnight a badger." she said.

"A badger!" I gasped recalling stories of the monstrous creatures.

"Yes. She told us we needed to find a new home when we were heading back we were told to go to the mountains where I heard a voice saying it was about to begin. When we got to the mountains we were told about Sharptooth a gigantic cat. When it was time to leave my brother was forced to stay. We ended up coming back and saving him but my brother pleaded to go back and help them. When we all agreed we headed back I was forced to stay in the nursery as the youngest of my family. At the end of the battle I snuck out for what seemed like an hour and came back to find my friends left me thinking I was dead." she said.

"They left you?" I gasped.

"Right. After a long time of waiting they came back to find me alive… I soon found that my brother left to stay in the mountains and as we were about to leave I was told I was replaced by Mothwing. But even though she took that spot I was still friends with her, I soon requested to go to Thunderclan which Leopardstar said okay to. When we got there I was the one along with Mistyfoot to look for the Riverclan home. I soon joined Thunderclan and had Kits Blackkit, Streamkit, and Snowkit and my new friend Rosetail had a kit named Pinkkit. After the kits became apprentices I noticed Blackpaw's sudden relationship with Pinkpaw. Snowpaw my daughter had become a medicine cat apprentice when I realized my kits wouldn't meet their father. But then a battle raged on and BlackStripe joined Thunderclan and helped us drive Riverclan away. I soon met with BlackStripe and we decided to run away with the kits. When I returned Rosetail begged me to take her and Pinkpaw with us. We set off at moon high and never turned back. We woke up in the clan Silverclan one day and were led by Greystar. We stayed with them and learned about MetalClan, GoldClan, and PlatinumClan. And finally the Starrock which is where their medicine cats met and their leaders got nine lives. Greystar soon took on my daughter Streampaw as an apprentice. The deputy Badgertail took my son Blackpaw as an apprentice and when the medicine cat died my daughter and I took his place. One day when my daughter and I went herb gathering she saw a sign of a fire." she said. "we ran back to find my daughter was now Streamriver and my son was Blackfang after telling the clan what happened smoke filled our noses and we ran to GoldClan as the fire raged through while we were there I met the deputy Foxtail who I came close to but when it was time to leave I announced that Snowpaw deserved her true medicine cat name and she was named Snowflame." she said proudly. "Then my daughter Streamriver mated with a cat named Shadowpelt. Her and Pinkfeather were both expecting kits. My son got a apprentice named Graypaw and After a cat tried to kill me my leader Greystar took the hit and lost his last life. Badgertail was on his way to the Starrock when he made Blackfang his deputy." she said her eyes filled with pride.

"So then what happened?" I asked

"Well after a couple moons Graypaw became Grayfeather. My Daughter and my son's mate had Kits Skykit your mother and Featherkit in honor of Feathertail. Then Pinkfeather had a two sons and one daughter named Redkit, Shadowkit, and Shadekit. Then one day Badgerstar lost his fifth life and Skykit, Featherkit, Shadekit, Redkit, and Shadowkit became, Skypaw, Featherpaw, Shadepaw, Redpaw, and Shadowpaw and I started telling them about the clans you live in now. Which is when Skypaw disappeared with Shadowpaw to look for the clans but Shadowpaw died protecting your mother." she said her eyes filled with sorrow. "Back in the clans we were still looking for them when we came across Shadowpaw's body and assumed Skypaw dead too…. After more moons when Badgerstar was on his last life my mate died but we don't know why… then Featherpaw, Shadepaw, and Redpaw became FeatherSpirit, Shadeleaf, and Redclaw. As the new warriors they guarded camp then went to sleep at dawn. Then a battle came and Badgerstar and I were killed. When we got to Starclan I was greeted by my sister Feathertail. Then I got to attend my son BlackSTAR's ceremony where I gave him the life of protection to protect his clan like I once protected him." I said finishing my story.

"Wait who's deputy now?" I asked.

"FeatherSpirit and as I know now she likes a tom from GoldClan who is now Foxstar's deputy Shadowclaw." she said amusingly

"Wow what a great story!" I said.

"Yes I hope it helped you." she bowed.

"Thank you." I purred rubbing against her.

"Moonpaw get up!" I heard my mentor say.

"Well it's time to go and remember 'The rivers moon will protect the three thunder from medicine to warrior betrayal will begin." she purred.

"I won't forget!" I purred.

***end of dream***

"Okay I'm up what do you need?" I yawned.

"I need you to get cob webs, poppy seeds, marigold, and Chervil so take someone with you.' she said.

"Okay Eclipsepaw!" I called to my sister.

"Yeah?" she asked

"Can you come gather some things with me?" I asked.

"Sure!' she called following me what do we need?" she asked.

"Cob webs, Poppy seeds, Marigold, and chervil." I said when we got out of camp.

"Well I know where poppy seeds are." Jaypaw said stepping out of the bushes.

"Jaypaw? What are you doing?" I gasped.

"Well I wanted to see how your clan is holding up besides I'm not going to the gathering." he muttered.

"You shouldn't be here if Pebblepaw sees you!" I said drifting off.

"Pebblepaw? Who's that?" he asked.

"He's a friend of mine who is very protective of me." I said.

"Friend? Please haven't you noticed him fawning over you? And by the way he's wanted to hang out with you forever every time we've been alone he asks about you." Eclipsepaw purred amusingly.

"He has? Never noticed." I said.

"Well don't we have herb gathering to do? Can't you talk about gossip later?" Jaypaw growled.

"Aw is Jaypaw jealous? It's okay I don't like him." I purred licking him over the ear teasingly.

"What?" Jaypaw asked licking his chest fur embarrassed.

"Come on guys." I purred

"Okay I found Marigold!" Eclipsepaw said grabbing some in her mouth.

"And here is some chervil." I said grabbing some in my mouth.

"I got the poppy seeds." Jaypaw said grabbing some.

"And here are the cob webs." I said grabbing them.

"Well I guess I have to go." Jaypaw said handing the poppy seeds to Eclipsepaw. I put down my herbs and turned to Jaypaw.

"And as thanks I'll give you something." I purred licking his ear again.

"Yeah… bye." he said looking embarrassed.

"Bye!" I said grabbing my herbs and walking to camp.

"You like him." Eclipsepaw purred.

"Maybe a little." I said purring. "We're back!" I said handing my mentor the herbs.

"Well it's nice to see we have a lot of supplies." Mothwing purred.

"Yeah there was a whole lot." I said proudly.

"Eclipsepaw you should rest for the gathering." Mothwing said.

"Okay Mothwing." my sister said.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked.

"Come hunting with me?" Dapplepaw asked as her, Willowpaw, and Minnowpaw walked in.

"Can I?" I asked

"Sure but come back soon." she said.

"Okay thanks." I said running after my friends.

"So how's being a medicine cat apprentice?" Willowpaw asked.

"Okay I guess I'd rather be a warrior though." I said.

"If your ever become a warrior apprentice I'll be the medicine cat apprentice." Willowpaw said.

"Well ok sounds good but you should watch out for Jaypaw he's rude until you get to know him like I do." I said.

"Okay." she said.

"Can you teach us more about being a medicine cat?" Dapplepaw asked.

"Well a medicine cat has a strong connection to Starclan and sees them when they sleep like I do." I said.

'You see dead cats?" Dapplepaw gasped.

"Yeah! So Medicine cats also have a peace with other clans so they don't have to fight unless they meet cats that aren't clan cats of animals like foxes of badgers." I meowed.

"So they have a peace with other clans so they don't have to fight?" Dapplepaw asked shocked.

"Yeah and they have to learn all kinds of herbs like this." I said pointing to spiny green seeds. "These are for cats who swallow poison and these leaves are for swelling they're called stinging nettle." I said.

"Wow! What else?" Minnowpaw asked.

"This flowery plant's leaves are chewed and applied to wounds or scratches to expel poison. It's called yarrow." I said pointing to the plant.

"Wow! That's awesome!" Willowpaw said.

"Yeah it's easier as you go on." I said.

"Well let's go hunting!" Minnowpaw said.

"Right!" we said as we went off in separate directions.

"Okay let's see." I said looking around. I heard a growl before a shadow went over me. I looked up to see a cat falling down trying to land on me. I ran out of the shadows way and got ready to fight. *I know I'm not supposed to attack alone but I'll be fine. I thought* I turned around to face my attacker and head butted it. "Take that you lousy piece of crow food." I said clawing him.

"Take this you crow food eater!" the attacker said attacking me.

"Ow!" I yowled as his claws raked my flank. "Get out of here this is our territory!" I yowled pouncing on him.

"Ow!" he yowled as I bit him in the leg.

"Get out of here!" I growled as he ran away with his tail between his legs.

"Well done you handled that well." my mentor said as she walked out of the bushes.

"You were there and you didn't do anything!" I hissed as I furiously limped towards her because of how he bit me in the leg.

"I was testing your skills." Mothwing said. "Now come on let's get you healed." she purred as she got me to lean on her shoulder. *Moonpaw are you ok? I can tell you're in pain. Jaypaw thought.* *yeah some stupid rouge attacked me and It bit my leg I'm on my way back to my den. I thought* *ok good be careful. Jaypaw thought.* *ok I'm guessing Lionpaw is feeling my pain to so tell him I'm ok. I thought.* *can do get a good rest. He thought* *well ok I got to go. I thought* *bye. He thought* *bye. I thought back.*

"What happened?" Mistyfoot gasped as she saw me limp into camp.

"A rouge attacked me." I growled.

"But she drove it away with its tail between its legs." Mothwing purred.

"Really well I'll tell Leopardstar." Mistyfoot purred.

"Okay." I said feeling drowsy from blood loss.

"Moonpaw!" Eclipsepaw gasped as she ran to my side.

"Stupid rouge." I said as I started to black out.

"Moonpaw? Moonpaw!" Eclipsepaw called as I blacked out.


	7. Chapter 6

I woke up and looked around to see I was in my nest. I looked around and saw Mothwing watching me.

"What's wrong?" I asked confused I looked down and to my horror I saw my body lay there. "Am I dead?" I whispered.

"Don't worry you're not dead your just asleep now." a voice said. I spun around to come face to face with a silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

"w-who are y-you?" I stuttered.

"Don't worry young one." the she-cat purred.

"Answer my question!" I hissed.

"Feathertail." she purred licking me over the ear.

"F-Feathertail?" I gasped.

"yes but I haven't come alone." she purred motioning all the other cats beginning to appear: Silverheart, a black tom with one white paw, a beautiful silver tabby she-cat, a gray tom with battle scarred ears, a huge light-colored tabby with a twisted jaw, a blue-gray she-cat with a tinged silver on muzzle, a reddish brown tom, a big white tom, a speckle gray tom with pale blue eyes, a white she-cat with blue eyes, a pale gray she-cat, a small black-and-white tom with amber eyes, and willowbreeze who I was told about.

"Moonpaw I would like you to meet: Silverheart, BlackStripe, Silverstream, Stonefur, Crookedstar, Bluestar, Oakheart, Whitestorm, Goosefeather, Snowfur, Moonflower, Patchpelt, and Willowbreeze." Feathertail purred.

"Wow! But aren't all from different clans." I asked.

"Yes but this is your family. Patchpelt is part SkyClan and Willowbreeze is part Windclan. All of us are your family." Silverheart purred walking towards me to touch noses with me.

"It's nice to finally meet you." Moonflower purred.

"But aren't you the mother of Snowfur and Bluestar? And Bluestar is the mother of Mistyfoot and Stonefur? And their cousin is Silverstream whose kits are Feathertail, Silverheart, and Stormfur. Silverheart is the mother of Blackfang, Snowflame, and Streamriver. Streamriver is the mother of Skyheart and Featherspirit? Skyheart is the mother of Eclipsepaw and I." I said.

"Right now if we were to split it up. Your grandparents Silverheart and BlackStripe were mates. Silverheart's parents were Silverstream whose parents were Crookedstar and his mate was Willowbreeze and Silverstream's mate Graystripe whose father was Patchpelt. Crookedstar's brother is Oakheart his mate is me and our kits are Mistyfoot, Mosskit, and Stonefur whose cousin is Feathertail, Silverheart, and Stormfur." she said.

"Oh I see." I said looking at my family.

"It's nice to see you too but I hope you know that because SkyClan and Starclan are separate so this is rare." Bluestar said.

"Not to mention Silverclan." Silverheart purred.

"Of course." Bluestar said bowing her head.

"So now we hunt!" Stonefur yowled as we all ran out of the den to go hunting.

"Moonpaw!" I heard a voice say.

"Jaypaw?" I asked as Jaypaw padded out.

"Where are we? This doesn't look like Starclan." Jaypaw asked looking around.

"That's because we're in Riverclan territory." I purred.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Here follow me." I said running towards the medicine den with Jaypaw at my… paws? Heels? Aw who cares?

"Are you dead?" Jaypaw asked as he saw my body.

"No I'm knocked out because of blood loss." I said.

"Okay.." he said.

"Jaypaw you shouldn't be here!" Bluestar said as she padded in.

"It's ok he's just here to check up on me. He's a great friend." I purred licking my paw.

"Yes I see." she said.

"Bluestar what are you doing here?" Jaypaw asked.

"They thought it was about time I met my family." I purred.

"Wait your related?" Jaypaw asked.

"Yeah I have Riverclan, SkyClan, Thunderclan, Silverclan, and Windclan blood." I said.

"Silverclan?" he asked.

"The clan my mother belonged to." I said.

"Okay well you should get going so you can rest." he said.

"Okay bye." I said licking him on the ear.

"Bye!" he said disappearing.

"Bye.'' I muttered.

"You like him don't you?" Bluestar said.

"No we're just friends." I said feeling my ears burn.

"Good keep it that way." she growled.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Medicine cats can't have mates." she growled.

"I'm not taking a mate and even if I did so what my Great grandmother did!" I snapped my fur rising.

"She went against the warrior code which is against Starclan." she snarled.

"I already told you I'm not taking a mate!" I yelled running away from her towards Thunderclan territory.

"Wait up!" I heard Feathertail say.

"What?" I asked stopping.

"What's wrong?" Feathertail asked

"Bluestar thinks I'm going to take Jaypaw as a mate!" I spat. "Why doesn't anyone get we're friends?" I asked.

"Well come I'll tell you about something." she said looking at her paws.

"Okay what?" I asked when we got away.

"What I tell you can't be repeated.'' she said.

"Okay!" I said.

"Well you see the prophecy you have about the three thunder?" she asked.

"Yes wait… is Jaypaw one of them?" I asked.

"Yes. But you see because you must protect them you are said to have an unusual bond with one of them which ended up to Jaypaw which is why he's nicer to you then to others. Anyway the problem is that because you have such a strong unusual bond you're so close that…" she trailed off.

"Wait are you saying I'm going to… mate with him?" I asked.

"well… you see you were to end up having a strong bond the first one of the boys you met which we wanted to be Lionpaw but… it ended up being Jaypaw." she said.

"But why?" I whimpered.

"It was your destiny we just didn't want it to be with a medicine cat." Feathertail said.

"So you told her?" Silverheart asked.

"Yes she-she was so confused." Feathertail said.

"Its fine it's best she knows now." Silverheart said.

"I can't believe it." I said.

"Well its sunhigh its best you get up now… your heartbeat is slowing." Feathertail said.

"But..." I said trailing off.

"Remember don't tell anyone now it's time to get up." Feathertail said touching her nose to mine.

*end*

"Please wake up Moonpaw!" Eclipsepaw whimpered.

"I'm sorry Eclipsepaw but she's-" Mothwing said.

"Fine." I said sitting up and looking at them.

"Moonpaw!" Eclipsepaw yowled running to me.

"How?" Mothwing asked.

"Starclan." I purred.

"Well if they saved my sister then I respect them even more." she purred.

"Dead? No I wasn't dead! My family met me." I said.

"But your breathing." Eclipsepaw protested.

"It's fine." I said.

"Well does this mean she can't come to the daylight gathering?" Eclipsepaw asked.

"The what?" I asked.

"We're having a gathering today as squirrelflight's idea. You can tell the other cats that Silverheart said hi!" Mothwing said.

"Right! But this means I can't perform in the gathering." I said.

"Yes but you can see the others." Mothwing said.

"Okay!" I said.

"Good because it's time to go!" Pebblepaw said coming in.

"Well let's go!" I said. "Okay but you can't leave my side." Mothwing said.

"Okay.' I muttered chasing after my sister.

"Wait!" she yelled running after me. When we got there I saw two toms I knew as Graystripe and Stormfur talking.

"Excuse me?" I asked. Graystripe stopped talking and turned to me.

"Yes who are you?" Graystripe asked.

"I'm the Riverclan medicine apprentice Moonpaw and I have a message for you." I said taking a breath. "My Great grandmother and her sister, Silverheart and Feathertail said hi and to keep holding on." I purred.

"Wait your great grandmother?" Stormfur asked.

"Yeah Silverheart." I said.

"So that means we're related?" Graystripe asked.

"Yeah!" I said.

"What's going on?" Squirrelflight asked as her, Firestar, Tawnypelt, Leafpool, and Brambleclaw walked up.

"It's nice to meet you! I'm Riverclan's medicine cat apprentice and my great grandmother Silverheart and her sister Feathertail told me to tell you hi and to keep holding on." I said.

"Wait so that means?" Squirrelflight trailed off.

"Silverheart is dead?" Brambleclaw said.

"Right." I said sadly.

"You should tell Crowfeather." Tawnypelt said.

"She was like his sister." Brambleclaw said.

"Plus Feathertail and him loved each other." Leafpool said.

"Okay … who is he?" I asked.

"Here I'll show you." Stormfur said.

"Okay thanks!" I said following him.

"Crowfeather! This cat has something to tell you." Stormfur said to him.

"Yes?" he asked noticing his mate watching him from near to apprentices.

"I'm Riverclan's apprentice medicine cat my Great grandmother Silverheart and Her sister Feathertail said hi and to keep hanging on." I said. Crowfeather's eyes clouded with emotion.

"If you see Feathertail tell her I said I love her and tell Silverheart I said goodbye." he said looking down.

"I will and if you love Feathertail this much I bet she loves you just as much." I purred looking at him.

"Thank you." he said looking up at me.

"Goodbye." I said walking away but I stopped when I saw Lionpaw and Breezepaw running and I felt my gaze go farther to an old badger den. *was-was that a… vision? I thought.* I got up to make sure Mothwing wasn't watching before running toward the area.

"Moonpaw? What are you doing here?" Jaypaw asked running next to me.

"I saw a vision." I said not looking at him.

"Really? Me too! Lionpaw and Breezepaw are in trouble." he said.

"Yeah that's right!" I said running with him till we smelt a Squirrel, Lionpaw, and Breezepaw. Till they were almost to the badger den.

"No!" Jaypaw yowled as we pelted off after them till we skidded to a halt in fear. There were no more footsteps except for the Squirrel that climbed the tree.

"Lionpaw!" Jaypaw and I said as we shot forward. Jaypaw stumbled a bit as the grass turned into rock and the sun was hot on our back the clearing was ringed with trees and there were boulder in front of us. Muffled mews sounded from above.

"Help!" and "Starclan, save me!" were heard from above. Jaypaw and I franticly climbed up the rocks where they flattened then slipped away smoothly at the top and Jaypaw and I started to slide forward. E both unsheathed our claws and they started to scrape the rock. Suddenly Jaypaw jumped back and my paws touched sand and started to sink so I jumped back and grabbed onto the same rock as Jaypaw and noticed the sand start to move like something was under it. We both squatted down and started to dig.

"Help! Over here!" Jaypaw yelled. Jaypaw's claws lost grip and he slid forward his front paws starting to sink in the sand. "Starclan help me!" Jaypaw said.

"Hold on!" I said jumping off the rock and dragging him with me as I got to him and we started to dig again. Suddenly Jaypaw's eyes widened he hooked his claws into fur and heaved. I put my claws in the fur and we both pulled as the body pushed up wards till we dragged Lionpaw out of the sand pit. Lionpaw began to sputter and gasp as he walked and collapsed onto a rock. I turned back and realized Breezepaw was still down there, Jaypaw and I began digging again.

"What's going on?" Crowfeather said from behind us.

"Lionpaw and Breezepaw were in here when the den collapsed!" Jaypaw said. Crowfeather appeared right next to us and started sending dirt flying trying to save them.

"Crowfeather?" I heard Heatherpaw asked from behind.

"Breezepaw's still buried!" Crowfeather said breathlessly.

"Breezepaw?" Nightcloud's horrified gasp said. She pressed in between Jaypaw and I and started digging. "Oh my precious kit!" I felt another movement before hearing Jaypaw say.

"I can feel him!" Crowfeather burrowed his paws toward Jaypaw's and lunged down. Crowfeather's throat rose with a growl of effort as he dragged Breezepaw and with horror I noticed his breathing had stopped.

"Get Leafpool!" Jaypaw said.

"I'm here!" her voice said.

"Can you save him? We came as fast as we could, but-" he said.

"Lionpaw is breathing; I've cleaned the soil from his throat." Leafpool said opening Breezepaw's mouth.

"Your paws are the smallest and Moonpaw's still trembling. Reach into his throat and clear the dirt.

"You'll be fine." Crowfeather said gently before moving his tail up and down my back to comfort me. Jaypaw sheathed his claws and forced himself to stop trembling before reaching into his mouth and getting rid of the dirt. Crowfeather's heart was beating fast and Nightcloud was quivering behind him. Breezepaw soon coughed and his body writhed as he spat up earth.

"Will he be all right?" Nightcloud asked.

"Yes he will." Leafpool said.

"Thank you Leafpool." Crowfeather said.

"You know I would give my last drop of blood to save your kit. You know that." Leafpool said as for the first time I noticed their tension.

"OUR kit was lucky Jaypaw and Moonpaw are here." Nightcloud said her voice edged with sharpness.

"Jaypaw?" Lionpaw croaked. Jaypaw and I spun around and looked at Lionpaw.

"That was close even for you. I thought I was about to join Starclan." Lionpaw said.

"They were lucky you were here." Leafpool said. I started to back away my mentor is probably looking for me before I could get away I bumped into someone.

"And where do you think you're going?" a voice asked. I turned around to notice Crowfeather looking down at me. I also notice everyone's attention on me.

"I-I… I…. was going back to Mothwing?" I stuttered.

"Actually Mothwing knows you're here and why don't you stay and help us?" Leafpool asked.

"yeah why don't you stay?" Jaypaw asked.

"I guess…. Okay sure." I purred. In the corner of my eye I noticed Crowfeather looking at me like he's seen something like this before. *has he liked someone in a different clan before? I thought*

"Come on let's go back to the hollow." Leafpool said.

*time skip*

Jaypaw gave Lionpaw some poppy seeds. Gratefully Lionpaw lapped at them but he was still trembling as he curled beside Breezepaw. We managed to guide them back to the den

"Try to make them sleep I'll tell everyone they're okay." Leafpool said to Jaypaw.

"I'll make sure they do." Nightcloud said as Hollyleaf came in and whispered something to Jaypaw. I tuned out just as Jaypaw answered back.

"Moonpaw!" Eclipsepaw's voice said as she rushed in and was soon followed by Pebblepaw.

"Moonpaw!" he said running up to me and purring his neck rubbing against me, for a brief moment I thought I saw jealousy and anger flash in Jaypaw's eyes but it was hard to tell because he turned away.

"yeah I'm ok." I said hearing a voice ask if I was ok but my eyes never left Jaypaw. *why do I feel so bad? I thought*

"Jaypaw! Moonpaw! Come on they're announcing winners!" Brambleclaw called, I turned towards him taking my eyes off Jaypaw.

"who's going to watch Breezepaw and Lionpaw?" Jaypaw said obviously making an excuse.

"I will." Leafpool said.

"Come on Jaypaw! You could meet the other apprentices! You didn't get to see them did you?" I purred walking up to him I could feel a set of eyes glaring at my back. Jaypaw sighed before following me and the others out of camp.

*time skip*

When we got there Jaypaw went to go with Squirrelflight and Hollypaw, I went to go follow him when Pebblepaw called me over. Looking back at Jaypaw one last time before I went to Pebblepaw.

"Clan of Trees, hills, and streams." a leader called. I turned my head towards the trees.

"All the Apprentices did well today. They fought and hunted like warriors." Firestar said. A bunch of mews rose into the air.

"I have talked to the leaders and it is a draw. Everyone deserves Starclan's approval." He said.

"But that's not fair! I'm the best hunter Lionpaw and Breezepaw didn't come back!" owl paw yelled as murmurs of agreement rose.

"Hush they were almost dead!" a Shadowclan she-cat said.

"It's ok we know who won you can have first pick from home." Blackstar said to Owlpaw.

"Out of our apprentices Pouncepaw will get the biggest fish." Leopardstar said.

"Heatherpaw shall get the fattest rabbit for climbing to the top of the sky oak." Onestar said. *I'm not allowed to do any of these.* I thought.

"And from Thunderclan Hollypaw will get the first piece of prey she fought excellently for a new apprentice." Firestar said my ear twitched in the opposite direction and I turned to see Jaypaw walking away I turned all the way around and ran after him.

"There are two apprentices who disserve special mention above everyone." Onestar said. I finally caught up to him and followed in suit. "Jaypaw and Moonpaw." Onestar said we both stopped me turning my head in their direction. "These young apprentices have earned gratitude from every one for their courage and Quick thinking." Onestar said I noticed curious stares from the clans. I noticed Jaypaw now stood beside me looking their direction.

"They saved two apprentices that nearly died in a collapsed badger den but found them and helped them out." Firestar Joined in. shocked mews became cheering and Hollypaw and Squirrelflight were next to Jaypaw.

"Moonpaw!" a voice said before I was tackled to the ground.

"Eclipsepaw!" I giggled.

"So you got lucky I'm sure Eclipsepaw told you." Skyheart Growled. "Selfish spoiled brat." she growled. I looked down and let my tail droop.

"This has been a good gathering. It reminds me of the great journey a lot has changed but it's good to have true warriors still." Firestar said when the cheering was gone.

***at camp***

When I got back I couldn't get Jaypaw out of my mind. *what is up with me? I mean why can't I get him out of my mind? Maybe it's because is soft fur that makes me feel like I'm on fire when our fur brushes against mine it feels- oh my Starclan what am I doing! C-can I be in love with Jaypaw?* I thought


End file.
